Buffy's Stand
by Canadian Satan
Summary: Takes place in the middle of Season 4's Who are you? Big changes to canon after that...
1. Chapter 1A

Title: Buffy's Stand  
  
Disclaimer: Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own all the rights to the characters and locations in this story. I will make no money from this story.  
  
Summary: Okay, pretend that Adam didn't kill his creator. He still went out and had fun, nobody knows where he came from though. This is a Buffy, The Stand ex-over and it will be B/X just not immediately. I have to set the stage in the first few chapters ok?  
  
Timeline: Season 4, starts in the middle of Who are you  
  
Rating: R for some fairly graphic violence  
  
Buffy in Faith's body begins moaning in the back of the police car, surprising the two cops in the front "She's coming to." The passenger looks back and nods, amazed  
  
"Man, I want this kid's constitution." Buffy starts groaning louder, she can feel her Slayer constitution healing up all the damaged caused by Faith being in a coma. Also the spell seems to have screwed her up a bit. She starts groaning out Faith's name over and over as though in some twisted mantra.  
  
The police are so distracted by her insane mumbling they don't notice the large black hummer barreling towards them, it screeches to a halt and cuts off the police car. After the police car hits it, three men dressed in military outfits jump out. Two of them cover the police with their rifles while the other goes to the back of the police car.  
  
"By order of the Adam, you are being taken into custody and are to be taken back to the labs." He grabs Buffy and forcibly drags her out of the car. He practically throws her into the Hummer and when the others climb in they take off, speeding away from the scene as fast as they can."  
  
Faith opens Giles' front door and walks into his apartment. Willow is at the bar and we see Giles in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of orange juice. Xander walks into frame from the living room area, Anya not far behind. Giles looks over when he hears the door open. "Ah, Buffy. Good."  
  
Faith cuts Giles off "The Scooby gang's all here. Willow, Xander, and." Faith looks Anya standing close to Xander, and then at Tara hiding beside Willow " . . . everybody. What's up?" Faith hops on Giles' desk and swings her feet happily, Giles glares at the young woman he thinks is his Slayer who only smirks in response.  
  
" It's about Faith, not surprisingly." Giles knew that the Watcher's Council would be sending a team to retrieve the Slayer, that is if they weren't here already. He felt responsible for the rogue and wanted to try one last time before they gave her up to the Council. That's why they were all here, to talk Buffy into trying again.  
  
Faith smirked to herself as she responded, " Didn't Joyce tell you? I already kicked that bitches ass." Faith punches her hand, waiting almost dreading the insults she knew would be thrown unwittingly her way.  
  
Xander sighs quietly to himself, this looked like it would be harder then he thought. "That's why we're all here Buffy to talk to you about Faith, now we know that your mad at her. It's understandable."  
  
Willow started pacing, she hated going against her friend like this but if she could forgive the dark Slayer then she didn't see why Buffy couldn't "Where is she?"  
  
Faith smirks a very Faith smirk, which just looks wrong on Buffy "On her way to the big house. Cops took her off my hands about an hour ago. Poetic justice."  
  
Anya frowned to herself, that didn't even sound right to her. "How's that poetic justice? I mean maybe if the mayor had eaten.." Xander cut her off "Not helping Anya."  
  
Faith looked over at Xander surprised, it almost seemed like he was defending her. That didn't make any sense to her, she had turned away from the side of light, went evil and helped the mayor "Well . . . she did all those crimes and now she's being arrested." Faith stops for a second and thinks about it, shakes her head then continues "I guess that's just regular justice. Which is definitely cool, anyway."  
  
Giles steps out of his kitchen into the front living room. "Unless I'm mistaken, Faith is no longer in police custody." He hated to admit it but the Watcher's Council team would be a lot more affective this time. There would be no surprise this round.  
  
Faith hops off the desk, this ways getting a little too confusing now. Did Buffy really deserve the justice that she herself merited. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Giles sighed this would be hard for the group to understand that's why he waited for everyone to get here. "The Watcher's Council. They, uh, sent a retrieval team to capture Faith."  
  
Faith smirked, she knew this drill "Well, yeah. I mean, 'cause it worked so well when Wesley tried it." Faith leaned back on the desk confident that Buffy would figure a way out. She didn't want her dead, she just wanted to teach the snob a lesson.  
  
Giles took his glasses off and began cleaning them, now they were getting into the complicated part. "This is a special operations unit. They, uh, handle the council's trickier jobs: smuggling, interrogation, uh, wet works. Completely different from the retrieval team they had sent before."  
  
For once Willow was confused "What's wet works?" Willow looked around the group to see if anyone else was as lost as she was. Xander wasn't he looked almost regretful, as though they had lost their chance.  
  
"Murder Wills, last time they were going to put her on trial. Probably retrain and recondition her, This time the only trial she'll get will be in a kangaroo court" Faith didn't understand it seemed that the Scoobies were on her side, that they wanted to find her, not to hand her over to the council, but to help her?  
  
That's when the Initiative team struck, the first sign of trouble came when three gas grenades came flying through the windows. Faith and Xander were the first two to respond, they grabbed the canisters and tried to throw them back out. The instant they touched them though the gas came flying out and it was lights out for the Scooby gang for a long time. Seconds later a small squad of men came flying into the house, taking everyone but leaving Anya and a note for some reason. 


	2. Preview

Title: Buffy's Stand  
  
Disclaimer: Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon own all the rights to the characters and locations in this story. I will make no money from this story.  
  
Summary: Okay, pretend that Adam didn't kill his creator. He still went out and had fun, nobody knows where he came from though. This is a Buffy, The Stand ex-over and it will be B/X just not immediately. I have to set the stage in the first few chapters ok?  
  
Timeline: Season 4, starts in the middle of Who are you  
  
Rating: R for some fairly graphic violence  
  
"This is Maggie Walsh" The project leader spoke into the digital camera "Location Initiative lab Alpha, Subject Red, Report 20, Sub-file Scoobies. This report, file, sub-file and subject are Top Secret, Classification 3-6, eyes only, if you're not rated for the material then press stop now.  
  
Maggie stops talking to allow the standard blank space, she looked down for a moment and began shuffling her papers around. "As stated in previous reports, test of the nanotech is going smoothly. The procedures used in Adam and in each of the new stages of nanotechs have aloud use to perfect the merging of magic and technology." Maggie turns the camera towards a slide projected image of someone's blood. She begins changing slides as she comments.  
  
"With each new test subject in subject group Scoobies, we were only testing the viruses delivery system. Testing of the virus itself isn't due to start for another six months or so. As you can see the nanotechs perform their job in seconds, attaching themselves to the white and red blood cells." Maggie uses a laser pen to highlight each pertinent part in the slide.  
  
The slides switch to an x-ray. "As you can see here, the nanotechs not only go after the blood, they burrow into the bone marrow of each of the subjects. The curious thing about these nanotechs is they seem to be imitating the bodies internal works, in some cases improving upon nature, evolving themselves. Seeing this isn't the purpose of these test subjects we have put them in cold storage until such a time further analysis can be done. End Report 20, sub-file Scoobies." 


End file.
